


Of Nobles and Singing

by Mary1449



Series: drabbling and dabbing [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: my one braincell and my headcanon, over the word limit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary1449/pseuds/Mary1449
Summary: What would a support between Ferdie and Annie be like?Written for the weekly drabbles at the Felannie server!"There are a lot of students in Garreg Mach; their paths have to cross at some point.Your challenge this weekend is:Write an interaction between two characters who have no canon interactions, supports, etc (e.g. Bernadetta and Dedue) in the game. You have 200-600 words. Go!"
Series: drabbling and dabbing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Of Nobles and Singing

**Author's Note:**

> The moment the prompt went up I knew I had to... and then my one brain cell and I decided to work. So here it is!! Special thanks to Sig for beta-ing my story :3 
> 
> Also yes this is two weeks late but hey, I wanted this to be out no matter what so here we are.

Ferdinand stared at the sealed letter in front of him, a tight expression on his face. He tried -- and failed -- to ignore it, but the Aegir seal compelled him to open it. Reading the contents made him feel uneasy, but he forced himself to read it a few times before pushing it aside. Even when he was away, he could not escape his father’s commands. Knowing that dwelling any longer was not going to do him any good, he decided to take a stroll around the monastery.

The sun was almost set, and students were making their way to the dorms to rest for the night. He smiled and greeted his classmates as he walked past them, still with no destination in mind. At one point, however, he heard faint singing. Before he knew it, his body moved in the direction of the singing, and stopped by the kitchen door once he caught sight of its source. 

_Using some water and soap_  
_dishes will turn squeaky clean_  
_hard at work as I scrub it all~_

Annette was so immersed in her world that she failed to notice her audience. As she turned to her right to grab the next pot, she spotted an orange blob and abruptly stopped her singing. Wide eyed, she sputtered the nobleman’s name as a light blush covered her face. “W-What are you doing here?!”

He offered a genuine smile. “Ah, Annette! Please forgive my rudeness - I did not mean to scare you. I merely walked by and heard your singing, and naturally felt compelled to find the source of such a beautiful sound. I wanted to announce myself but saw you were enjoying yourself greatly, so I remained quiet.” 

“O-Oh… I see…” She felt embarrassed, and yet oddly relieved it wasn’t Felix. “I’m sorry, I tend to sing when I’m alone.” Not knowing what else to do, she stared at the floor, fidgeting with the end of her apron.

“Do not apologize, please. Let me help you.” Rolling his sleeves, he walked over and resumed dishwashing.

“Ferdinand, you don’t have to, really.” 

He shook his head. “I do not mind.”

Sighing, she decided to help with the drying, at least. Even though she had never formally spoken to Ferdinand before, she felt comfortable with his presence. They worked together like a well-oiled machine, and she resumed her humming without noticing. 

As he handed the last pan to Annette, Ferdinand offered her another smile. “I must say, your singing was enjoyable and the lyrics were unique. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable earlier, that was not my intention.”

She shook her head and offered a small smile. “It’s alright, it’s just that singing is sort of a personal outlet for me?” She sighed, letting her eyes drift across the room. “It reminds me of Mother, and singing makes me miss her a little less.” 

“That’s understandable. I do not remember my mother. She died when I was young, and Father did not bother to keep her memory alive.” A comfortable silence fell, and he felt compelled to share just a little more. “I see Garreg Mach as my escape, you could say.” He noticed how dark it was outside but pressed on. “Now, he wishes to arrange a marriage for me, one that will benefit our house. I am aware it is common for nobles like us, but I still wish it was not the case.”

Annette looked at him sympathetically. “I’m sorry to hear that, Ferdinand… I’ve not seen my father in years.” Her eyes shifted downwards, feeling a wave of sadness. “My uncle looks after me and my mom, but I wouldn’t doubt he’d be arranging a marriage for me too in the future.” Taking a deep breath, she offered him a small smile to mask her feelings. “It’s getting late… we should go before Seteth or someone finds us.” Placing the apron back in its place, she gestured for Ferdinand to follow her.

He nodded his head, and walked next to Annette in a peaceful silence. After a few minutes of pondering, he finally spoke up. “Say, Annette. Would you like to join me for a cup of tea sometime? I wish for us to be friends.” 

“Oh! Uh, sure! That sounds nice,” she stopped once they were near her room. “I’m free tomorrow afternoon, if you want to do then?”

“That works perfectly. Good night, Annette.” Bowing slightly, he resumed his walking, heading to the stairs.

Meanwhile, Annette entered her room, still feeling embarrassed about someone else knowing about her singing but also happy that he seemed to like it. She had heard his voice during choir practice, so he must know what he’s talking about… right? Sighing, she laid down on her bed, letting sleep take over. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a good ending escapes me oof. Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
